


Lost At Sea With You

by LeafisCoolnessM



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapis - Freeform, Peridot - Freeform, Pirate Peridot, lapidot - Freeform, lapis and peridot, mermaid, mermaid au, mermaid lapis, pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafisCoolnessM/pseuds/LeafisCoolnessM
Summary: Peridot finds herself lost in the middle of the Ocean from a previous storm that happened the night before. She finds an interesting something or someone on the shore she washed up to.





	Lost At Sea With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! this is my first time writing professional fanfiction so i hope yall like it!!! 'apostrophes' mean thoughts.

Peridot POV

 

Peridot woke up to the sound of waves crashing against the shore, opening her eyes she saw the sun right in her face. Her head was pounding, she lifted her hand to her forehead, and felt blood on her face. She sighed and put her hand back down and started letting her thoughts wonder.

‘ Where am I? How did i get here? Why am i bleeding and why am i so tired?’ she thought. She looked around from where she had laid down and only saw sand and water. When she tried to get up she felt something or someone push her back down gently. She moved her head slowly up to see something staring at her, its eyes were piercing icey blue. It was some sort of blue monster, with a cerulean crop top, its skin covered with scales. It crawled up to her, and when she saw it clearly, she realized it was a mermaid.

“Ah! Get away from me!” Peridot screamed, trying to get up and run away, but instead she just scrambled all the way to the shore, the water running up to her hands. The mermaid simply stared at her and stated, “You shouldn’t move. You’re hurt.”. But Peridot didn’t seem to care and started to try to swim away. But she couldn’t swim far, as she was missing her prosthetic leg that helped her walk and swim. Which is causing her to drown right now.

Lucky for her, the mermaid swam up to her and brought her back to shore, clearly the mermaid wasn’t going to leave her any time soon. “You shouldn’t swim either, you only have one leg,” she stated, her voice monotone. Peridot coughed up some water before answering, “Are you trying to torture me before eating me?!” she said, knowing the lore of mermaids eating people alive. The mermaid tilted its head, “Eat you? Why would i eat you?” it asked, looking at her curiously. 

‘This has to be some sort of trick, it’s just trying to put my guard down before it eats me’ Peridot thought. She started slowly backing away from it, hoping that it doesn’t notice. “You’re a mermaid aren’t you? Don’t you eat humans?” she asked making sure that she was correct of its species. The mermaid crawled closer to her, saying, “I am a mermaid, but i don’t eat humans, is this why you are scared?” it asked, her tail moving from side to side.

‘Okay. This mermaid is really good at keeping an innocent act up’ Peridot thought. She shakely moved backwards again, feeling nervous, hoping she wasn’t falling for some sort of trap. “W-well, yeah, and the fact that you have fangs and claws,” Peridot said, sitting up. “I can change that for you,” the mermaid said, and before Peridot could understand what she had meant, the mermaid started shapeshifting, losing her fangs, claws, and scales. Then it lend a hand to Peridot, giving her a small smile.

Peridot looked at it’s hand, than looking up to it. ‘ Should i really trust it? Or is it just waiting for the perfect moment to eat me?’ she thought. And it seemed like the Mermaid read her mind, saying, “I won’t hurt or eat you, you can trust me,” it said, smiling sincerely, not showing any of its fangs. Peridot sighed and hesitantly took its hand, hoping she didn’t fall for its trap. The mermaid pulled her up and carried her with one arm, bringing Peridot into a huge cave that was half filled with water, and the other half filled with objects that she can only assume was collected by the mermaid.

The mermaid plopped Peridot on a ragged carpet, lightly brushing its fingers on her forehead, inspecting it. “Don’t move, i’m going to heal your wound,” it said, crawling away to grab something. Peridot simply nodded and just stared at the ceiling of the cave. ‘Heal me? How is it gonna heal me? There’s no such thing!’ she thought, crossing her arms. 

When the mermaid came back it was holding two bottles, one with a clear liquid which she assumed was water, and the other one filled with a blue, liquid like, gel. It poured the liquid gel on its hands before spreading it on Peridot’s forehead. It felt weird and sticky, which weirded out the pirate, giving her anxiety. Then the mermaid pulled Peridot to sit up, giving her the other bottle, “Drink this, it will help” the mermaid assured.

Peridot was hesitant on this, but reluctantly drank the whole bottle. She suddenly started feeling dizzy and tired, she looked at the empty bottle then back at the Mermaid. “Did… Did you drug me?” she asked, trying to sound angry but was too tired to make an effort. The mermaid responded by tilting its head, looking confused at her. Peridot sighed and said, “Did you put something in here?”. The mermaid understood this time, and simply smiled, “I put some of the potion in the water to help heal you, it will also make you sleep,” it said calmly. Peridot would have freaked out by this if it wasn’t for the potion she drank. Now feeling completely and utterly tired, she dropped the bottle, laid back down, and slowly closing her eyes, falling asleep.

Lapis POV

 

Lapis looked down at the girl, watching her as she slept soundly. ‘Do humans normally act this way? Aggressive and angry?’ she thought, playing with the girl’s hair. ‘This one looks cute though, even when it’s angry’ she thought, counting how many freckles the girl had on her face. “I should let her sleep, she wouldn’t like it if a woke her up” she said, looking for another carpet to cover the girl with. Once she found one, she covered the girl with it, and laid down next to her, wrapping her tail fin around the girl.

The mermaid woke up early in the morning, she decided to go find some food. But before she left into the ocean, she made some water chains and attached it to Peridot, making sure she wouldn’t go anywhere if she woke up before the mermaid got back. Then she crawled into the Ocean, and went fishing. Of course it doesn’t take too much effort to catch fish with her powers, but she wanted to stock up so she wouldn’t have to keep fishing everyday. So it took her hours before coming back to her cave. Which she still doesn’t consider as home.

Peridot POV

 

Peridot woke up with a burst of energy, now fully rested, she didn’t feel tired anymore. She went to bring her hand to her head, only to see her hands were covered with water. She got up, freaking out and panicking, “What the- What the hell is this?!” she screamed trying to get her hands out of the watery chains. She kept pulling until she heard a voice in front of her. “Sorry, i put those on you so you wouldn’t run away,” the mermaid said, huge water bubble full of fish behind her. 

“Run away?! So you were going to eat me! I knew it!” Peridot said, trying to move away from the mermaid. But the mermaid responded back, “No, i need to make sure your wound is fully healed before you go anywhere,” it said, crawling to the back of the cave and disappearing, along with the fish. Peridot wriggled and squirmed, trying to get the watery chains off, but after a few minutes she stopped, due to fatigue.

The mermaid crawled back to her, holding some fish in her hand. It plopped the fish on the floor and went to check on Peridot’s wound, lightly brushing her fingers against it. “Your cut has healed, there is only just a scar,” it said, now making the watery chains disappear. Peridot sat up right away, feeling the scar on her forehead, amazed how fast it healed. She looked towards the mermaid, which was grabbing a fish to start eating, and said, “ You… You actually healed me… Thank you,” she said, still shocked on how it healed her. The Mermaid just looked at her, and said, “Don’t thank me, i just didn’t want you to complain that your head was hurting,” it said, looking away while chomping off the head of the fish with its fangs and swallowed, although it seemed like the mermaid was blushing dark blue.

“Eheh, w-well, i should be going then,” Peridot said, before the mermaid quickly responded, “You can’t go anywhere,” it said as it already finished the fish that it was eating, wiping its mouth. Peridot slightly became anxious of those words, saying, “Wh-What do you mean?” in which the mermaid replied, “Your on an island. My island. There isn’t anywhere you can go, you’re stuck here,” it said, nibbling on another fish.

Peridot felt a sinking feeling inside her chest. “I-is there anyway off the island?” she nervously asked, hoping that the answer was yes. But of course, it wasn’t, “Not if you can breath underwater, and as i recall, humans don’t have gills,” the mermaid replied rudely, which Peridot didn’t understand why. She was quickly panicking inside, trying to figure out how to leave the island. But then her stomach growled, and thought it was wise to eat before doing anything.

She moved closer to the mermaid, wondering if she could share, “Uhm, do you have any extra fish?” she asked, scratching the back of her neck while the mermaid was staring at her while eating her food. But nonetheless, it passed her a fish, not saying anything else. Peridot hesitantly picked it up, but reluctantly started eating it, though trying to not choke on a bone. Out of the blue the mermaid asked, “What is your name?” randomly, being already done with eating. Peridot looked up to it, saying, “ I’m Peridot,” and continued eating, only to ask the mermaid the same question, which it answered, “Lapis. Lapis Lazuli.”


End file.
